


Miss You

by AlexTheNonBinary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I pinched this idea from a friend and it's already spiraling out of control. - Chapter One, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: Hi, I'm Abbie Coral. My sister, Alice Coral, went missing two years ago. I live alone, homeless on the streets, but recently I got a job! I'd be more excited if it weren't for the strange happenings that seem to surround my boss, my coworker and I...
Kudos: 1





	Miss You

“Alice!” I screamed, “No! Come back! Please…”

“Bring my sister back…”

___________

Hi, I’m Abbie. What you just read happened two years ago. Two years ago, I cried at our mother for days, begging her to bring my little sister back. We called the police, but they had come back shaking their heads, having found no sign that my sister was anywhere, none that she was even alive. Today is the day she would’ve turned 14. Does she even know her own age anymore? How should I know, I haven’t seen her for two years.

Everyone has stopped looking for her—everyone except me. I refuse to believe she’ll be lost forever. I will find her. Every day, no matter what happened, I go back to the park where she was taken from me. I go to look for that scrawny man wearing a poorly cut woollen mask that snatched her up, threatening those around us with a loaded gun. You must think I’m crazy, going after the same cruel man that kidnapped my sister, and hey, maybe I am, but I’m not alone! Well, at least…

I wasn’t.

There was one other person who hadn’t given up on looking for Alice, a best friend I had always seen as a brother. His name was Sam, and he always joined me if something went horribly,  _ horribly _ wrong. If only that were a two-way deal. One day, when we were going to the park, a black car without a license plate drove up, speeding over the speed limit. It had taken me a moment, but when I saw the familiar woollen mask and the recognisable glint of a gun.

“Get down!” I screamed at Sam, who looked at me confusedly as I hid behind a tree. He was about to ask what was wrong when he was interrupted by the sound of a trigger. He turned around just in time to have the fired bullet shot him right in his forehead, killing him instantly. Once I was sure that foul man had left, a ran over to Sam’s body. His eyes were wide open with shock, blood running down his face from his wound, a dribble of blood running out of his mouth down his cheek.

I carried his body back to his parents’ house, watching as their faces contorted into fear, grief, shock, and anger. They took their son’s body from me and yelled at me to leave, threatening me with their all. I ran away, feeling terrified and hurt at the knowledge of the fact the only family I still had wanted nothing to do with me.

You’re probably wondering what happened to my parents, aren’t you? Well, I’ll tell you. They wanted  _ nothing _ to do with me after Alice was taken. I think it was because I kept telling them that she was still alive, that we just had to look just a little harder. So they left me in the foster care community. I don’t think they had realised how cruel some of the people in that community could be, that or they just didn’t care.

My fosters were the least caring people I had ever met, with the exception of that man. Now, I live on the streets, luckily education here is paid for by the government, so I can still attend. I still need to secure a job or two, though, because otherwise, I won’t be able to survive. On the streets, the worse people treat you. I should know, I’ve seen a poor older man who was begging for some money for food get beaten up by some younger, more fortunate men.

You probably hate me for not stepping in, but this isn’t some cartoon where the protagonist stops all crime with nothing but words of justice, this is real life, where the poor remain poor, and the rich get rich through ‘political justice’. Ha, yeah, because hiding the existence of the homeless is doing the world ‘ _ justice’.  _ What a load of bullsh*t.

Anyway, I stuck a few job applications around the town, hoping that someone would find them and employ me. There was one place that I was hesitant to place an application, a shady-looking, run-down old gas station. But hey, beggars can’t be choosers. Literally, the good thing about it is that it was the closest to the alleyway I had made shelter in.

___________

It’s two days later, and I got a note back from a nice young man, who seemed to have pity for me, as he gave me some money to make myself look more presentable. I thanked him, taking the note and money. The piece of paper was slightly yellow and looked cheap, but the writing on the front made up for it completely. I got hired!

$19 per hour. A bit low, but it’s better than begging. Maybe I’ll even be able to get that poor man some medical attention… whatever. I'm hired! I have a job! I can make an earnest living! Oh, this is great! Now, to buy some products to clean myself up a little, I can’t look horrible on my first day to work, now, can I?

_____________

So, apparently shopping for a full cleanup with only $100 is not the best thing you can do. Why is everything so damn  _ expensive _ ? Whatever. I decided to head to one of the more run-down shops, carefully avoiding my new workplace. I didn’t want my boss to see me wearing these rags of mine. Anyway, I enter this big building with flickering lights and broken foggy glass windows, so I couldn’t really see what was inside, but the sign said it was open, and not much could be worse to the cleanliness of the alleyway I was living in.

The doors were wooden, and in surprisingly good condition compared to the rest of the building. The handles were a little rusty, but they weren’t sharp enough to damage my skin, so they were safe to hold. I turned it, flinching slightly at the loud, high-pitched squeak that it made as I did so, and walked inside. 

My jaw dropped; it was gorgeous in here! The seats were a smooth, shiny leather, held together by slightly worn gold-plated buttons, giving the room an old, authentic sort of look to it. There was a small coffee table in the middle of a circle of chairs. It reminds me of a home, snug and warm. Some clothes racks were lining the walls, and when I looked closer, the windows weren’t actually dirty, there was brown paper stuck to the windows.

There were a few bookcase-like things on either side of a path that led directly towards the 'Purchase Here' window. There were some cleaning products, towels, hairbrushes, and other stuff. “How did I never mind this place before? Oh, right, I didn’t have any money.” I say to myself, adding the last part sourly.

“Hello! How are you today?” A young woman smiled from behind the counter. “I’m Alice, what ‘cha need?”


End file.
